With Who You Least Expect
by Toni The Mink
Summary: After Phoenix Flower's songfic Straight Up, Sally now confronts Geoffrey, and makes her final decision. All flames will be Dragon Slaved.


"With Who You Least Expect"  
By: Toni Ferraro  
All Sonic and related characters copyrighted to SEGA.  
---------------  
This takes place right after Phoenix Flower's songfic "Straight Up" where can be found right here...  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=427428  
  
Everyone expects Sally and Sonic to be together, but no one really says anything about Sally/Geoffrey romances. So after that small tidbit, I saw an opening for Sally and Geoffrey to share something.  
More more thing... All flames will be Dragon Slaved.  
  
----------------  
  
It was her heart that couldn't decide...  
  
Sadly, Sally made her way towards Knothole. Sonic's words weighed heavily on her mind. She shouldn't be sending mixed signals to the two men she cared for deeply. But who was it she cared for the most?  
  
Sonic... her childhood crush which she couldn't decide if it was blossoming into a real romance. She dearly loved Sonic, but for what? Lots of times, his ignorance, short temper, and rushness often got on her nerves. He thought too much on his feet and never used his head. He would always take over a mission as if he were the leader. To her, Sonic was a stubborn, thick-headed mule. Still, she couldn't help but have some feelings for him.  
  
"Hello, luv. Lovley night for a stroll, is it?"  
  
Sally turned, and there was Geoffrey St. John, coming out of his hut and making his way towards her.  
  
"Hello, Geoffrey."  
  
"Beutiful moon, isn't it?"  
  
Sally gazed up in the now dark sky. The largest moon of Mobius was full and shining brightly.  
  
"Yes... it is."  
  
"Care for some company?"  
  
"Actually, that would be nice right about now..."  
  
The two silently walked along the dirt path road. Sally had her hands in her vest pockets, as she thought over Sonic's words.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Sally blushed.  
  
Geoffrey smiled, "Why so red?"  
  
"Well... on my mind... is you." Sally suddenly felt heartstricken, realizing she was saying what Sonic had told her.  
  
"You're all I ever have on my midn as well, luv," said Geoffrey, turning his head. Sally looked over, and noticed before he turned, he had a forlorn look.  
  
"Geoffrey... are you okay?"  
  
"Sally... you know how I feel about you. You know you could be the only girl for me. But still... I want to know what you feel? I know you have the hots for that blue bozo, but you give signals to me as well. I want to know... Who are you in love with?"  
  
Sally hesitated. First Sonic, now Geoffrey.  
  
Geoffrey... the sly double agent who helped her defeat Robotnik and his robot duplication plans. If it weren't for his services, Robotnik could have a slight upper-hand against the freedom fighters. And let's not forget this wa the man who brought back his mother and brother safely.  
  
"Geoffrey, I..." Sally's eyes began watering a bit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... never got a chance to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. You do all your deeds not for credit, but for loyalty. You care not what happens with you, as long as the person you're serving is well. Not alot of people give you credit you deserve."  
  
Geoffrey smiled, "Why, I should be the one thanking you! I couldn't have gotten such a job if I hadn't of met you."  
  
"Well, then," spoke Sally, "I guess that makes us even." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
But with that, Sally and Geoffrey gazed into each other for awhile, and then slowly, passionatley gave a long kiss to each other on the lips.  
  
"I guess this is your way of telling me you made your choice, huh?"  
  
Sally and Geoffrey turned around suprised. "Sonic?!"  
  
Sonic was standing nearby, leaning on a tree, face disgusted. "I asked for a clear answer, Sally... so why give another mixed answer?"  
  
"Sonic... I..."  
  
"Sally, I don't want this anymore!" Sonic cried, "No more mixed signals! You can't be with two men!"  
  
"You still love him, don't you?" said Geoffrey.  
  
"Geoffrey..." Sally breathed.  
  
"Sally..." Geoffrey looked to the ground in sorrow, "I guess you don't love me. Sorry to waste your time." And with that, he turned and walked off.  
  
Sally only watched. "Geoffrey..."  
  
"Sally."  
  
Sally turned. Sonic had come up to her. "You see how much this hurts? We need an answer. Not just me, him too."  
  
Sally looked back over to Geoffrey and watched as he continued on. She wanted to call out to him, but didn't want to hurt Sonic.  
  
"It's him, isn't it?"  
  
Sally turned back, "Sonic?"  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Sally looked to the ground, "Sonic, I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Save it, Sally. Don't do anything because you want to make me happy. You've got to do something that will make you happy." Sonic smiled, "I love you so much, that I'm willing to let you go."  
  
"Sonic, I do love you..." spoke Sally.  
  
"Is it the same as you love him?"  
  
"I... I love you, like an older brother. We've known each other since we were children, you've always protected me, and I care for you so much, that you're more of a brother."  
  
Sonic smiled, "I understand."  
  
Sally hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me," said Sonic, "He's getting away! Grab him!"  
  
Sally let go, and raced down the dirt path to catch up to the skunk.  
  
"Geoffrey!!" she called.  
  
The skunk turned around, seeing the chipmunk run up, "Sally... don't do this to yourself. Just choose and get it over with," he spoke, expecting the answer to be Sonic.  
  
"But... that's just it, Geoffrey!" cried Sally as she caught up, "You... you're the one I choose."  
  
Geoffrey just stood there, awe-stricken. "Me...?" he whispered.  
  
Sally nodded, "Geoffrey... I love you. Please don't walk out on me like that again."  
  
Geoffrey smiled warmly, then wrapped his arms around her body tightly, "I wouldn't even consider it, luv."  
  
Nearby, Sonic watched from behind a tree. He felt alittle saddened, but still, he had a smile while watching the two lovebirds.  
  
"I love you too, Sally..." he whispered, "My sister." 


End file.
